Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique that divides a semiconductor chip (die) into a plurality of circuit blocks and controls power supply for each circuit block. For example, leakage current is reduced by stopping power supply to an unnecessary circuit block that is not operating. Thus, this technique can contribute to lower power consumption of semiconductor integrated circuit devices (e.g., IC (Integrated Circuit), LSI (Large Scale Integration), system LSI, and SoC (System on a Chip) device).